


My Savior (Adopted childXPewdiepie)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Cryaotic - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, YouTubers - Freeform, cinnamontoastken - Freeform, cutiepiemarzia - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdiepie picks up this homeless girl in need off of the streets of U.K and now they live together as a happy family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Savior Has Arrived

A girl around the age of 15 was wondering around the streets of U.K. What is her backstory you may ask? Well; she couldn't really recall much of what happened but, she had a rough life. Her father died of brain tumor cancer a couple of years back. Her mother had abused her, and she had a heartbroken experience when her lover was with another girl. She would usually Pewdiepie to cheer up but, after what happened… The heartbreaks, mixed emotions, getting abused everyday… She couldn't take much more of it… So she stole away on an airplane leading to the U.K. She was homeless; she lived in the U.K for a month. She's been living off of food from the garbage, some would spare her food and money to get her some decent things; it wasn't much but, it helped her survive. Why would she live in the U.K. you may ask? Well; the man who inspired many; the YouTube sensation, Pewdiepie lived there. She wanted to meet him ever since she's been a fan of him but, she knew it would never happen; but this very day… All of that would change…

The wind blows cold. A chill wind runs up her spine and makes her shiver. She crosses her arms together and tries to keep herself warm. "I wish I would've stayed home; I could've stayed at one of my friends or relatives house and lived there instead of making this stupid decision." She mumbles madly at herself. She continues to walk and shortly walks into someone. "Oh, sorry." She says looking up and sees a man staring down at her coldly. He grabs her arm tightly dragging her away. "No! Please let go!" She screams and then knees him in the nuts. He then let's go of her; grabbing his private area in pain falling to the ground. "You little shit!" He yells madly at her. As she tries to run away he grabs her leg; making her fall to the ground getting several scars. "Let go!" She cries out kicking him with the other leg after several kicks he finally lets go of her. She then runs back to her shelter near a gaming store. She cries herself to sleep; traumatized that she almost got kidnapped and raped. 

The next day a Swedish bearded man was on the phone walking to the gaming store. "Hey Cry, are you getting the new 'Evil Within' game?" He asks his friend excitedly. He then sees a girl near the dumpster crying. He felt bad for her, he wanted to help her. "Cry, I have to go." He then touches then end call button on his phone. He walks towards the homeless girl. "Hey, are you ok?" he asks her deeply concerned. The homeless girl knew this voice from anywhere; she looks up in shock. "Pewdie..?"

End of Chapter 1 

Author's Note: How's it going bros? This is a new series I've been dying to work on. I haven't been doing stories lately because I've been so busy with school, DeviantArt, and I have a new boyfriend. I'll be later introducing his oc when I get the time to write the Fanfiction. So yeah; all my other stories will have new ones added to them. I haven't been on for a year. Sorry about that Bros. Anyways thanks for reading *brofist*


	2. The Girl (Felicia)

Felix's (Pewdiepie's) POV

I went out of the house to get the new game called 'Evil Within', as I walked to the store Cry called. "Hey Pewds." The sexual deep voiced man said. "Hey Cry!" I yelled out eagerly. Cry was one of my best friends that I've done a lot of collabs on YouTube with. "What are you up to?" Cry asks me. "I'm going to get the new 'Evil Within' game." "Speaking about that… Hey Cry, are you getting the new 'Evil Within' game?" I ask eagerly as I turn the corner.

Just as I turned the corner I look down the alleyway next to game stop; I see a teenage girl sitting on the ground crying, she's near a cardboard box that she obviously took from the trash, its all filthy and shit. At first I thought, 'Wow she looks so ghetto.' Due to her hair a mess , that filthy hoodie and torn up pants she's wearing, and also her conditions…

It was raining hard. Her box looked damp and water was leaking inside. I cant leave her like this…."Pewds!?" Cry yells into the phone bringing me back to reality. Oh shit I forgot Cry was on the phone! "Cry I have to go." I then hang up the phone.

I thought about some bad things like 'What if she try's to mob me? Or kill me? OR WORST! Be a total bitch…' With all of these thoughts scrambling in my mind, suddenly my feet started to move towards her. Something made me want to help her…. But what and why?

I looked down at the helpless girl. It looks like she hadn't noticed me. "Hey are you ok?" I kneel down to her level. She looked like she knew me, due to her looking up at me in shock, confusion, and a bit of lighting up. "Pewds." She asks me wiping the tears from her face and struggled to fix her self up. "What are you doing out here all alone?" "Where are your parents?" A thousand of questions popped up in my head and why of all thing am I trying to help her in the first place? I question myself. She can tell that I'm puzzled. "Would you like to her the whole story?" She questions me thinking it will help me better understand her "positing".

She began to tell me her past. How her mother would abuse her and how she deals with a lot of bullshit at school due to her ex-boyfriend being a douche to her. It seemed typical for someone her age for that matter. She also told me things weren't always like this, before her father died everything was happy and she said her and her father were best friends and used to go to arcades and to the movies together, like any normal father and daughter.

She began telling me that she has a best friend named 'Jin'. I thought she was joking when she said that but, she corrected me by correctly spelling his name and saying his name means "The innocent one." And he is certainly NOT an alcohol. In my mind I couldn't help thinking 'innocent beer'. Ken would've love that joke.

All the things she told me wanted me to take her and raise her. She seemed so sweet and innocent and mostly has a personality resemblance to Ken's. "So you have no where to go?" I ask her like the idiot I am. 'Of course she has no where to go! God damn Felix! She hopped on a plane down here and she has no family here, obviously!' I yell at myself. 'No…' she answers with a very cute depressed face. I felt really bad for her.

'If I took her to an homeless shelter she would probably have to deal with more bullshit and maybe a creepy or shitty family… anyone could adopt her… but can I really take care of her?' I ask myself, looking at the teenage girl hanging her head down like Edgar does when he done fucked up. "Why don't you just live with me?" I finally blurt out, cutting the silence. She then looks up at me; not believing what I asked. "R- Really?" She seemed excited. "Yeah, but I got to buy a game from game stop first." I point to the wall to her right.

She seemed that she would wait here until I get back, but I ensured her to come with me. "Come on lets go." I told her eagerly, cheering her up a bit. I held out my hand to help her up. She looks at my hand; kind of frightened but the takes my hand ensuring me that she'll follow.

"Alright, alright, alright, lets go to the game stap!" I chant out idiotically, making her giggle. "Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" I ask her feeling like an idiot not asking about her name in the first place. "My name…?" She seems like she doesn't want to say. "How 'bout I call you, Felicia?" I ask her cheerfully. "Sure." She seemed happy about that name… maybe she knows that my mom called me that when I was little…

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Its been so long. I'm sorry for not posting as much as I used to but, life got in the way but ill try to post more of this story asap but, it takes time to perfect a story. So anyways favorite if you enjoyed. Here comes the brofist *brofist* Buh-Bye!


	3. Hang out with Pewd's

Felix's POV

We walked from the alley way to get to GameStop. We reached the entrance, Felicia figits trying to trying to fix her hair, she seems fluttered by her appearance.

Felicia's POV

I tried to fix my appearance. The man next to me is dressed up better than I am. With his blue sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I put up my hoodie over my head, hiding my face so no one would notice me.

Felix's POV

I see her looking down, her hoodie was on. I could tell she was ashamed of how she was dressed. I pulled down her hoodie ensuring her that her appearance was ok. "Don't worry, you look fine." She seemed happy by that.

Felicia's POV

He seemed to not notice there were some girls and boys whispering to each other about me and him. I can make out some of what they're saying… "Marzia?" one of the boy's asks his friend next to him. "A new girlfriend." The friend replied. "Make a wish foundation kid." A girl stated. "Was she adopted by him?" I can hear the last girl suggests to them clearly.

Felix's POV

She seems kinda nervous about coming in here. I can hear those kids giggling and talking shit about her… she seemed depressed. Maybe buying her a game might help. "Would you like a game? I'll pay." She seemed quite happy about my offer. She seemed like she hadn't had a game in years. Seeing as she runs around the store looking at all the different games and systems, old and new. She looked like a kid in a candy store or a videogame store for that matter. She reminded me of me when I was a kid. A few minutes later after finding my game, I can see Felicia looming over an anime rpg game. Heh? So that's the kind of games she likes… "Can I get this game?" She runs over to me excitedly. "Sure" I tell her.

~A few minutes later~

After finally getting to the counter from waiting in line so fucken long I paid for our games, and apparently Felicia's game had a psp bundle. She seemed happy while playing her game. It REALLY must've been a long while since she played a game for her to be super happy and overexcited over a single game. 'Eh, who am I kidding. I get overexcited for these types of games too.' I think to myself looking down at my GameStop bag to see my 'Evil Within' game. I then see some girls whispering at each other about Felicia's appearance. 'Maybe I should get her some new clothes and something to take those tangles out of her hair…' Suddenly one of the guys by a curling iron booth pulls Felicia over into a chair. He's probably asking her if she wants her hair done.

I walk over to him, giving him a friendly smile. "Is she yours?" He asks me. I look over to her while she looks back at me. "Yeah, she's my kid." I tell him. 'What did I just say?' I think to myself. It striked a bit of hope and excitement in me… to think of this girl as my own…

~Another time skip~

After he did her hair, I was impressed. Her hair was tied back curled nicely and it seemed bouncy. "Volah~ She is magnifique." The man joked in a fake French voice. I mimic back " Yes, yes, she is very magnifique isn't she." Then I threw a kiss into the air, making Felicia and he man laugh. Felicia gets off the chair and stands next to me. I tip the man and off we went.

"Where are we going now?" Felicia asks me. "Why don't we get you some new clothes?" "Sure." Felicia says happily. 

~Le clothe shopping time skip~

After going through various clothing stores we've got a good amount of clothing that can last her, maybe about 3 weeks, if not then she can borrow Marzia's clothes, she looks like she'll about fit. Felicia stops in front of a gown clothing store. She looks through the window at all the prom dresses in awe. "Would you like one?" She seemed pretty gad damn happy. She nods at me and runs into the store. All the clothes she got earlier were all cute and fancy. My thought was that she would've like some tomboy clothes, due to her appearance earlier… 'Ah~ every girl needs to dress up fabulously once in a while." I thought.

After what seemed like hours of searching for the right gown for Felicia. She finally came out with a salmon prom dress, there were bits of dots and sparkles on it. It really flattered her appearance. She then proceeded to the jewelry and hair pins. She sees a hibiscus hair pin, the color of crimson red. She looked like she has a vague remembrance of those sorts of flowers… Was she from Hawaii? Maybe she was from O'ahu like Markimoo.

"Would you like this one?" A lady asks Felicia. I jumped a bit from not noticing the lady's appearance. "Do you have more than one color?" She asks happily. "Why yes, we have gold, blue, purple, pink, and various amount of other colors." Felicia then looks at me, a feeling of want and desire fills her look of determination. 'Wow she must really know what she wants.' I thought to myself chuckling. "Go ahead and get them all, but you have to let me wear some too." I said jokingly. She nods then runs over to pick out all the hibiscus's. "You must really spoil that girl." The clerk lady told me. "Ah well, she deserves the best." I told her. "She's been through a lot…" Felicia then bounces on over to me with a bunch of hibiscus's bundled in her arms. They all looked too big for a normal pin, 'Maybe she wanted to stand out.' I exclaim to myself. We then proceed to the counter. 

After we got her clothing and went out of the store, both of our stomachs growled at the same time, I chuckled. "I guess we should get something to eat." I said continuing to laugh. "Let's go there." She points towards a Mexican restaurant. "Sure." I LOVED spicy food. I just hope they have a challenge for me. 

~Another time skip brought to you by me :D *derp*~ 

After we ate our food, we ended up watching a movie. The movie was pretty good. It was an animated-comedy movie, those are my favorites. After we got out of the movie theater, we then proceeded to my car. "Where are we going now?" Felicia asks me yawning and rubbing her eye. Of course she'd be tired, after all we've done A TON of shopping today… "Home." I tell her hopping into the car. Her shopping spree reminded me of Marzia at Goodwill's. Speaking of Marzia, I wonder how she would react…

Author's Note: Top of the mornin' to ya everyone. I promise ill write more as soon as I got an idea. 'Reading fanfictions inspires me with determination' *lawl Undertale reference* hopefully I can hurry and get some other YouTubers in here. But, I need to make this story as gewd as I can. So Thank you everybody for reading. And ill see all you dudes in the next one… here comes the brofist *brofist* Buh-bye!


	4. Meeting Marzia

Felix's POV 

We drive the streets of U.K. The girl I had nicknamed Felicia was sitting on the passengers seat next to me. We later arrived home…

"Felicia, wake up." I then whistled for her to get up and of course, she was still sleeping. I then proceeded to wake her up by poking her face.

"Eh?" She looks around, confused by her surroundings. My plan worked… YAS!

"We're home." I then get out of the car as she does the same. We then head for the front door. "Wait here." I command. She nods to confirm to stay put until I return. I then proceed to open the door and was greeted by my pugs, Maya and Edgar.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell out. Almost a second later I hear my sweetheart yell out a gleeful "Yay!" Followed by loud footsteps. She came down the stairs, jumping into my arms and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you~" She seemed pretty damn excited, god she was adorable. "What is it?" She asks me bouncing up and down excitedly. Before I could say anything the door opened and Felicia stepped in. The pugs looked pretty happy seeing her, as the run around her in circles. "Hi Marzia." Felicia smiles and waves at Marzia. I face palm. I look up and see Marzia smiling and waving at her. Good she wasn't mad. She then narrows her eyes at me. "Can I please talk to you in the kitchen, Felix." She tried not to sound angry. Well gad damn it. I was well in for it now… 

I then followed her into the kitchen, leaving Felicia to play with the pugs. "Felix, you can't just bring some random girl home!" She snaps at me. "I thought we could take care of her…" I hanged my head low. "Felix, us and the pugs are already enough." She draws back a bit, sighing in frustration. "You have your heart in the right place Felix, but she can't stay here. I…"

"I can take care of her! Marzia… she's already been through enough bullshit already! J- Just give me about a week, to prove to you… I can raise her as my… I mean our own…" I then look down and scratched the back of my head, I was a bit sad and worried to let Felicia go and be out on her own again…

Marzia then holds my cheeks, my face looking towards her. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, one week ." She looks into my eyes with concern, trying to make me feel better about the situation. 

Marzia's POV

Oh Felix~ I'm so glad to have you, you're such a wonderfully nice person… But what exactly are you up to…? 

Felix's POV

I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards Felicia and the pugs. I kneeled down besides her and petted Maya. "Marzia said it was ok for you to stay." She responded by looked at me and then smiling. She seemed really happy to finally be at a great home again. It filled me with great sorrow… I began to think 'What if this doesn't work out? She'll have to leave…' I shed a tear at the thoughts of loosing her. I began to feel a warm embrace. I looked down to see Felicia hugging me, her face burried in my chest.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise. I'll behave." I guess she heard our conversation in the kitchen… I began sobbing and hugged her tightly. Not wanting the little one to go… How can I be so attached when I only met her? 

Marzia's POV

Did she just make Felix cry!? And why is she hugging him!? No… no Marzia, you need to get a hold of yourself… soon… soon, you'll have you way…

Author's Note: Aloha everyone! Sorry this one took long to get out. I really love writing these types of Fanfics and I really do hope you all like it and if you do, I appreciate it. It takes effort to make stories. Anyways, ill make more of this when I can. Again, thank you all for reading and ill see you all in the next one. Buh-Bye!


	5. Taking A Stroll

Pewdiepie’s P.O.V 

I showed Felicia around the house. Once we were done. I told her to take a shower before heading off to bed. It was getting pretty late, and I had A TON of recordings to do…

I grabbed the mountain of clothes I bought for her from the trunk of my car. 

Marzia glared at the bag once I came back into the house. “What are those? Are those for her?” She snapped at me. “Y-yeah…” Marzia could sure scare the shit out of me when she wanted to… “How much did you spend?” She wasn’t going to deal with my bullshit any longer. “A-about… $2,500… or more…” I flinched. Seeing that she was about to hit me. “Felix!” She scolds. “You can’t spend that much money on a girl you *just* met!” She yelled out furiously hitting me in the process. Her hits began growing softer as she lets out a small mumble. “What about me…?” Her voice fell soft. W-was she guilt tripping me? I felt for it as I wrapped her in for a hug. 

I then noticed Felicia walking down the stairs. Her hair was soak and wet, probably from the shower. She looked at me awkwardly. I shook my head at her a bit, as if to tell her not to come down yet. Luckily, she understood and headed back upstairs.

“Felix…” Marzia spoke out softly. “Hmm?” I hummed nonchalantly. I stared down at her with my ocean blue eyes into her chocolatey brown ones.

“Promise me *She* won’t get in the way of what we have.” I nodded slowly. I didn’t really understand what she meant by all that… why…? Why was she acting so… strange…?

Marzia’s P.O.V 

Heheheh~ Phase one complete! Now, onto phase two~!

“Marzia!” I was pulled back into reality. Hearing the sweet sound of my lover. I went up the stairs and looked at him happily as we stood out in the hallway.

“I have A TON of recordings to do… Would you mind helping Felicia with her stuff? I’ll meet you in the bedroom later, I promise.” He pats my head and runs off into his ‘recording’ room. I huffed out a sigh as I made my way to *that girl’s* room. I looked over to her as she gave me a sincere and friendly smile while waving. 

I huffed a bit… I didn’t like this girl one bit! I don’t know how or why, but I just knew I didn’t like her. Was this… Jealousy!? 

Calm down, clam down, Marzia… Get ahold of yourself… soon… soon… you’ll have your own way…

I walked over to her and grabbed a brush that was left on the counter. I plopped myself onto the bed and brushed her hair. 

Felicia’s P.O.V

I wondered if I was a bit ‘bothersome’ to Marzia… She didn’t look like she wanted me to be here… I told Felix I could get ready by myself, but he insisted… Marzia just plopped onto the bed next to me and began brushing my tangled hair. She did it kinda hard, but I was too shy to tell her it her. I just let out little whimpers before she finally finished.

“There ya go! All done~” She said while cheerfully leaving the room. She turned off my lights and kinda *slammed* the door shut. That was… weird… I didn’t want to think *too much* into it… I rested my head onto the soft sky blue pillow and wrapped myself up in the matching color blanket made of cotton. I soon drifted off into a deep slumber

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I woken up to screaming. “ Ulf Javlar Helvete!!!” I rubbed my eyes as my blurred vision became clear. I glanced over at the clock. 2:45 a.m. I got up out of bed to see what all the ‘commotion’ was about. I walked over to a room that was at the other side of the hallway. I creaked the door open a bit to see Pewds playing some game… maybe… the new game he got from game stop.

Heh… I should’ve known… He’s recording. He turned around and looked at me from the door. He paused the game and jumped a bit. “Ulf Javlar…. Felicia, you scared me.” He chuckled.

“I-I heard screaming and I-” Pewds pat my head and cut me off.

“You were worried weren’t you? Sorry… I knew I shouldn’t have recorded while you were sleeping… I’m ok, there’s nothing to worry about! Here, I’ll help you go back to your room.” He said to me. He dragged me along the hall way and helped me into bed. Geez, I’m 15… not a little child… I thought to myself as he patted my head and shut my room door… I just went back to bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I felt something wet on my face. “Edgar Deutschland!” I heard Pewds call out from the door way. I opened my eyes to see two pugs curling up next to me. It was Maya and Edgar. I sat up as they began to pounce around the bed. I looked over to the man standing in my doorway holding a leash. He smiled my way. “Thought you might want to accompany us to a walk?” He asked me while flailing the leash a bit. “Sure.” I replied with a shrug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Once I got dressed I met up with Pewds accompanied by Marzia downstairs. “She’s coming too?” Marzia whispered at Felix. I felt a little sadden by Marzia’s statement. I guess she really *did* want me out of here. “Don’t be rude.” Pewds whispered back in an almost furious tone. I sighed a little while lazily making my way towards them. We headed out of the U.K. and walked along the side of the beach. It was pretty windy out, but everything was nice. The sun rays, the sparkling ocean blue water, even the people were nice as they greeted us with a “hello.”

We were walking along the sidewalk before someone bumped into us. “Hey watch i-“ The guy stared at me. “Hey, you’re that little bitch that ran away from me yesterday! Aren’t ya!?” He was about to grab me before Felix stood in the way. “Excuse me sir. Don’t touch the young lady. If you have a problem then take it up with me.” Felix said in a low raspy voice. “Maybe I will!” The guy took a hit at Felix. Felix just touched the spot the guy hit him. Felix then moved the spot he was hit, examining it. The guy was smirking like a sadistic bastard. Felix began taking several hits at the guy, but in the end. It was Felix being knocked down on the ground getting beaten.

I was in shock. I didn’t know what to do. Marzia kept screaming at the guy to stop as Maya and Edgar began barking at the guy. There was a crowd of people staring at us… I then looked back over at Felix… he was getting injured badly… I knew what I had to do… 

Gathering my courage and strength within me. I pushed the guy away from Felix and began punching at him. I was enraged! I kept bashing his face in along with kicking him in several places. He gave me a few blows to different sections of my body, but I wouldn’t go down easily! Just before I could finish him off. The cops came and dragged me away from him… 

Marzia’s P.O.V

I… I couldn’t believe this girl was taking cracks at the guy for Felix’s sake… C-could she really be *this* good of a person like Felix…? No, no! She’s just a fan and you KNOW fans would do crazy things like taking a hit from a guy for them. And she *did* run away from home…

Felix’s P.O.V 

I thought I was done for… Felicia jumped in and took the beating AND the throws for me… Hehe… Looks like the one who saved me has became ‘My Savior’…

Author’s Note: Aaaaaannnndddd role credits!!!! Nah, nah XD just kidding! I haven’t even *started* the story! It’s not going to end just like that lol. Anyways, sorry this took so long to come out. I kinda forgotten about this story ^-^’ It’s so old though. I forgot where I left off lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story! See you all in the next one. Brofist P.S. Huge thanks to PandaCookie, who reminded me to continue this wonderful story~ Stay Awesome Bro!


End file.
